Blind
by live.in.the.rain
Summary: JAMESxOC... NO SLASH! One shot about james and his best friend  who is a girl! ;   ! Better than it sounds. Please read I suck at summaries.


**Just a quick one shot I wrote...hope you like!**

**NO I DO NOT OWN "the most amazing band in the world" BIG TIME RUSH. =(**

**

* * *

**

_He is too blind to see it..._

but I really like him. And I don't mean _'oh he's my friend.' _I mean I am in love with this guy.

Well, not love. I'm in... like with this guy...if that makes any sense. Just seeing his face brightens my day. Unfortunately for me, he has a girlfriend. And I would try and get him to fall for me, but let's face it. I'm his nerdy friend and his girlfriend is a smoking hot chick who is on the cheerleading team. Well at least that is how he described her to me, _'smoking hot.' _I want to curl up into a ball...no, a pebble and die.

He doesn't know I like him. And it kills me. I stay up and call him late at night and ohmygoodness that guy can talk! Just last night I was blaring the kind of music his girlfriend doesn't like and _'ring', surprise! surprise!_ it's him. Oh and you wanna know what he said? He said...and I quote..._"I told her she looked ugly...as a joke! and she got all freaked out. I wanna do something nice, but I don't know what to do...can you help me think of something?" _Woah. Hold up. Stop the presses. You want me. The girl who is in lov... like with you. To help you. The guy I like. Do something nice. For the girl. Who practically stole you from me. NO WAY! But, guess what! I said yes. And I told him he should send her flowers and a card. Because that's what I would have liked. And so, his slutty ass girlfriend squealed -like a rat, I might add- and kissed him. Right in front of me. Oh! and then, it turned into a make-out session. Kill me. Just take out a gun and shoot me...in my eyes.

I just want to run up to him and shake him and say 'I LOVE YOU!' But I can't. Because, simple rule here, you do not, and I repeat, do not tell your friend you like him unless you are completely and udderly sure he likes you back. I wish I could say he does, but sadly, he doesn't. The worst part is that I have to see him everyday with her and hear him talk about her. I really want to die.

I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell him I like him. I have it all planned out. You see I'n gonna...'_ring'_...Oh hold on...

That was him. He broke up with her. She was cheating on him. That no good two-timing, dirty ass, slut. Now I feel all bad on the inside. Ugh! Now there is no way I can tell him I like him...great! Just great!

I wrote a song for him. It's about how his favorite color is green, how he loves to argue with me, and how I'd lie if someone asked me if I liked him. I named it...are you ready...big shocker here...I'd Lie. :D. And It's about him. I should sing it too him. :D

I can't do it. I can't sing in front of him. I'm just gonna tell him how I feel.

I told him! I ACTUALLY DID IT! AND HE TOLD ME HE LIKE ME TOO! OHMYGOODNESS! :D :D I told him before he went to an audition thingy with his buddies to try and get a chance at becoming famous or something like that. He said it really quickly though.

He said he is going to become famous...YAY...famous boyfriend.! :D

He is moving. And he is not coming back. He did say we could have a long distance relationship though. Yay for skype!

He is in a boy band called Big Time Rush. And he has tons of girls screaming after him...

I vowed to hate them forever and always. He kissed another girl.

Thanks alot _'best friend'. _Thanks a lot.

And to think I actually was in like with you.

I should have known you were a heart-breaker. But, now it is too late for apologies. I am cutting you out of my life. And even when you come back to Minnesota for winter break, I'm going to pretend you don't exists.

Because now, your just a face without a name. Sounds familiar, right? I guess what comes around goes around. I get it, people make mistakes. But this mistake is one you can not earase.

And once again, I'm the nerdy girl who has no friends and hides under the bleachers because no one even knows she is alive. And you get the million fans screaming your name. It always goes great for you.

Well have fun without me popstar. But just so you know,

The person,

James Diamond

is forever known

in my book

as the guy

who chose a million pretty girls,

over the one who mattered most.

_But he is probably to blind to see that too_.


End file.
